


Rock Show

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dreamhunter, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: In a world where Kaia did not die, she and Claire grew closer and closer, quickly becoming a couple.Claire wants to help Dean and Castiel to accept the love they have for each other and to be as happy as her and Kaia.....so she invites them to see a concert with an LGBT twist, hoping that that may just be the push they need to break down the closet door.





	Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> Kaia did not die at the end of Wayward Sisters

"Claire," Dean called, motioning with his head towards the door, "Can I have a word with you?"

The Biker Barbie smiled as she put the stack of plates into Alex's arms and followed Dean out to the doorstep. Anything to get out of doing the dishes.

"What's up?" Claire shrugged, putting her hands into her jean pockets, and stared up at Dean.

"We have to talk about....Kaia," Dean shyly smiled, kind of proud of his little protege, kind of jealous of her openness.

"What about her?" Claire questioned. "She's great!"

"Do you have, uh, feelings for her?" Dean asked, knowing full well the girl did. He can see that the way she looks at Kaia is the same way he looks at Cas. The girls just aren't shy to let their feelings show for each other.

"Well, I sure as hell better have feelings for her! She is my girlfriend!" Claire sassed.

Dean choked, "Girl-girlfriend? I just thought you liked her. You two are dating?"

"Yup! Happiest month of my life, actually," Claire smiled. "I haven't smiled like this since my dad left. I remember what happiness feels like."

Dean grinned.  His little girl was growing up, and, despite everything she has been through, was generally happy.

"I didn't know you were gay. I could have given you some tips to get girls," he winked.

Claire laughed, "Fuck no! I'm not gay! And I don't need your tips. I can get girls just fine on my own. Thanks."

"But....you have a girlfriend.....," Dean crumpled his face into confusion.

"Yeah. I do. And two years ago I had a boyfriend," Claifre nodded. "It's called: Being bisexual."

"Oh," Dean thought about it for a moment. "And Jody is okay with that?"

Claire laughed, "Dean! I'm bi! it's not a big deal! It's not the end of the world! I kill monsters, I have flawless hair and makeup, and I like kissing both boys and girls."

Dean was left speechless.

"I thought you were bi, too.....," Claire softly smiled as she put her hand on the hunter's manly shoulder.

"Wha-What? No...n-n-n-no. Girls. I like girls. Girls," Dean sputtered,

"So.....you don't like Cas the way I like Kaia?  You don't stare at him and feel comfortable and happy? Like he is all you need to be content in life? One look in his eyes doesn't make you contemplate giving up hunting for a week or two just to run away with him?"

Dean was caught off guard. Sure, mayne he had thought about running away with Cas, but he was sure as fuck that he wasn't obvious about it.

"Uh...no..." Dean looked down at his feet, before looking back at Claire. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were being safe. Good talk. Pie? I think I heard Jody say something about pie. Know what I love? Pie. Pie. It never lets you down."

Dean tried to shake off the awkwardness that he was feeling as he walked back into the house.

Claire watched and laughed, "He is so in denial it hurts!"

Kaia poked her head out the door, "Desserts ready."

"Thanks," Claire smiled as she gently grabbed Kaia's face and softly kissed her forehead and lips.

"What's that for?" Kaia smiled.

"No reason. I'm just glad that I know who I am and can be open with you," Claire opened the door and walked into the hallway. "We could be awkward and closeted like those two dweebs."

Claire pointed towards Dean and Cas, sitting next to each other on the sofa. Dean looked up, saw Claire and Kaia, and awkwardly shuffled away from Cas.

Kaia and Claire both giggled as they grabbed some pie and planted themselves between Dean and Cas.

"I don't like him like that," Dean whispered into Claire's ear.  
  


"Right," Claire smirked, patting Dean's knee. "Because my bi-fi is never right....."

"Bi-fi?" Dean choked on his pie.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas leaned forward, looking at Dean, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I'm fine," Dean's face was as red as a tomato.

"Dean, you're red. Are you sure you're okay?" Sam set his empty plate on the table in front of him. "And you still haven't finished your pie."

"He's fine," Claire smiled. "Just, realizing something."

Dean coughed, "What am I realizing?"

"That people can love both boys and girls and be perfectly normal and happy," Claire grinned, sassily, as she grabbed Kaia's hand.

"No, no. I knew that. Of course I knew that. I watch porn!" Dean tried to regain his cool.

"DEAN!" Jody scolded. "Porn is not reality!"

Dean looked down at his plate, like a wounded dog, and shovelled the last of his pie into his mouth, "Sorry, Jody."

"It's okay," Jody smiled as she sipped her wine. "Just don't do it again."

Claire and Kaia fell back, giggling.

"So, you two are, are a couple?" Cas asked the girls.

They nodded.

"She makes me the happiest I have ever been," Kaia looked over at the blonde haired, blue eyed hunter. "I can actually sleep now."

Cas looked at the girls as Kaia softly kissed Claire on the nose. 

"This is sweet, Dean," Cas smiled. "Why don't we have this?"

The entire room sputtered as Dean shot up from the couch.

"Because we're not gay, Cas!" Dean hurried out of the room.

Cas stared after the hunter, "I didn't mean with each other."

Claire leaned across Kaia and whispered into Cas' ear, "But, maybe he did."

Cas sat there looking confused.

"Hey, guys, why don't you all clean up. I'll go talk to Dean," Claire stood up. She turned back around and whispered into Kaia's ear, "Why don't you explain bisexuality to Cas. I have an idea."

Claire kissed Kaia one more time before running outside after Dean, hoping he hadn't sped off into the night.

With luck, he was still sitting in the Impala, looking majorly stressed out.

"Yo," Claire said as she plopped into the passenger's seat and closed the door. "So, you're not gay."

"No. I am definitely not gay!" Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "Not gay at all! Chicks! I like chicks!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Chicks are great," Claire smiled. "Like, this one time, six months ago, I used a fake ID to get into a bar. Shitty ass bar, but this one waitress...fuck! She was gorgeous!  Kept sending her flirty looks and telling her lame pick up lines all night. Took her back to my motel room."

"Really?" Dean breathed. "You picked up a girl in a bar?"

"Yeah. A few. Picked up a few guys, too," Claire nodded. "Being bi is great! You're never bored."

Dean let out a sad laugh, "Yeah."

"Look, Dean, if you are bi, it isn't anything to be ashamed of. I do think it's weird that you like a dude that has my dad's face, but, he isn't my dad, so, I will get used to it when you guys start kissing all the time."

"CLAIRE! I am not gay! I don't like Cas! I will never be kissing another guy! Ever!"

"A-another guy?" Claire was intrigued.

Embarrassed, Dean realized he let too much information leave his lips and now he had to explain, "I kissed a guy once back in my early twenties. It was experimental. Meant nothing. I am not gay!"

"Dean! No one is saying you're gay. Bisexuality is completely valid and real. And my bi-fi hasn't been wrong yet."

"I have a lot to think about, Claire. I'm going for a drive."

"Want some company? If not me, I can get Trenchcoat."

"No. I just need to be alone."

"Okay. Suit yourself," Claire got out of the car. "Drive safely."

Dean waved his hand as Claire closed the car door.

Claire watched as Dean sped down the road.

Kaia crept up behind and wrapped her arms around Claire's waist, "Get anywhere with him?"

"I don't know. He said he has a lot to think about and wanted to be alone," Claire turned around and put her arms around Kaia's shoulders. "How was Cas?"

"Really good. He's upstairs in the guest room, waiting to talk to Dean. He thinks he might be bi," Kaia smiled.

The two girls laughed together.

"We can't let him have that conversation with Dean. Not yet. Not here," Claire smirked.

Kaia had a brilliant idea, "Do we still need someone to take us to the Angry Tacos concert this weekend?"

"Yes, why?" Claire asked. "Dean's not going to set foot in that venue. He's 'not gay', remember?"

"We don't tell him that they're a lesbian band!  We play him the instrumental versions of the songs. He gets into them. We ask him to take us, he agrees. We ask Cas to tag along. They're surrounded by gayness. It's a safe place. Maybe....maybe something will happen," Kaia squeezed Claire tighter.

Claire kissed Kaia's forehead, "Babe, you're a genius!"

"I know," Kaia laughed.

"Now, we just have to make sure Cas doesn't discuss his sexuality with Dean until the concert," Claire grabbed Kaia's hand and headed towards the house.

 


End file.
